


Display

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Robot heat, Self servicing, Sticky Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift isn't picking up on Wings displays for a mate and quite frankly he is upset Drift isn't interested in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Display

**Author's Note:**

> my fic titles are so mundane im so sorry.

Drift had been oblivious to it for the first few days, not quite picking up on Wing’s scent. He had noticed that the air had a strange sweet tang to it but didn’t register that it was just Wing giving off his heat cycle scent. He also had been oblivious to Wing’s desperate displays to try and woo him, not picking up on Wing’s constantly flapping and flaring of his wing panels. Nor did Drift really pick up on Wing’s sudden increase in eating habits.

            In a way it had all really frustrated Wing to see Drift so oblivious, he was old enough to have seen at least some other bots go through their cycles hadn’t he? He had to be just ignoring Wing’s mating displays just to upset him hadn’t he?

            He tried a little harder on the second day, flaring his wings out wider and puffing his chest out, but Drift just walked by with nothing more than a, “good morning.” Though Wing did notice Drift pause to sniff at the air, no doubt picking up that the sweet smell had become just a little stronger.

            Wing plates dropping, Wing sagged a bit as he watched Drift make some energon and sip at it gingerly. Maybe he just wasn’t interested in courting with him. It had been a few months since Drift had arrived in New Crystal City, and Wing had been sure they had established at least a small relationship. Drift even had permission now to come and go as he pleased from Wing’s home as long as he didn’t leave the city.

            “You okay? You look tired.” Wing straightened a bit as he heard Drift’s voice. He walked over to Drift, grabbing a glass and filling it with high grade energon.

            “You could say that…” taking a sip, Wing licked his lips and kept his gaze down, not really wanting to accept the fact Drift wasn’t interested.

            “I’m going to head out, get more polish for the swords, do you want me to get anything?” Finishing off his energon and cleaning out the glass, Drift turned and looked back at Wing. There was a slight pause as Wing thought a moment then nodded.

            “Ah…there is a sweets shop a few blocks from here. The ones in the red box, can you get some for me?” Wing’s cheeks flushed a light pink, and he fingered his glass anxiously. Always on his heat cycles he craved expensive sweets, and only on his heats did he buy them.

            “Ah…sure. Anything else?” Drift watched Wing shake his head slowly. “I’ll be back in a while then.” Moving past Wing, Drift put a few credits in his subspace and was off and gone, leaving Wing alone in the kitchen.

            A terrible pang rolled around the jets tanks, and his groin swelled. His spike ached to be out and he could already feel his valve had swollen twice its size since the night before. He had shown enough restraint to have not touched anything yet, but being in close quarters with Drift was making it difficult.

            Downing his energon, Wing put the glass in the sink and stalked into the living area. He headed over outside onto the balcony and looked down, and just in time to see Drift zooming off down the street.

            He watched Drift until he was out of sight before heading back in and into his own room. He opened a closet and shuffled around on the inside until pulling out a medium sized black box. Taking it with him out into the living area, he plopped himself down on the sofa and opened it.

            His vents shuttered open as he looked over the false spike that had been inside along with a few other mundane toys he really should upgrade. Though the one he selected had been fairly new, a decent length, and built with extra ridges.

            Setting it down on the floor along with the box, Wing laid flat on his back across the sofa. Making sure to have plenty of pillows behind his shoulders to help him stay slightly propped up, he let his legs part ways.

            It had been a long time since he last self-serviced, and a part of him felt a bit shameful for doing it. Though the heat coding running through his frame crushed down the shame and replaced it with this feral hunger and need for release of any kind.

            Sliding his hands up and down his frame slowly, Wing groaned as his own contact turned him on. Plating super sensitive, he rubbed all his sweet spots until he was glossy eyed and panting softly.

            Shuttering his optics, he let his mind wander, imagining Drift’s hands ghosting over him instead of his own. Already his spike pressed even harder against his closed panel, wanting to come out desperately. When it became too painful to keep inside, he let the panel hatch slide back and his spike spring free.

            A loud sigh of relief escaped him as the pressure on both spike and valve lessened, though the open air made his valve tingle with anticipation. Already it was slick and sticky, ready and waiting for any potential mates to come his way.

            Looking down, he watched his spike a moment, seeing the large cord pulse and twitch in tune with his spark beat. He reached down in time as a large thick glob of lubricant gathered at the spike head and spread it around with his thumb. Warm and sticky, he sighed and just rubbed at the spike’s head, massaging the plating. Eventually he wrapped his hand around it and gave a few slow strokes, which had him bucking his hips off the sofa to try and get a little more friction.

            “Ha~” Adding a slow twist, he ignored the next few globs of lubricant spurting from his spike head to drizzle down on his hand to just keep rubbing. “Aa-ah~!” his hips bucked again, and Wing tossed his head to the side, wanting to bury his face in the pillows but unable too.

            He let go of his spike when he felt an overload incoming, having to nearly pry himself away to let the hard knot in his groin settle. Taking the time to catch his breath, he dragged his aft along the sofa’s surface to rub his valve lips on the fabric. He was certain he was leaving a smear of his own lubricants, something he would have to clean later considering he didn’t care at the moment how messy he made things. He just had to get relief as soon as possible.

            Rubbing the plating around his spike, Wing parted his legs a little wider so one of his hands could fit down enough to touch at his valve.

            He skipped over his outer node, knowing if he touched it the sensation would be too much and he would lose it. Just feeling the heat from his hand radiating down onto it was already making his processor foggy.

            He cupped his valve, taking in its warmth and sticky feeling of it before slipping his middle servo into himself and working it around. Then a second servo and he was working his hand back and forth at a steady pace.

            “Mnh!” He arched forwards, wanting to watch himself and watch the lubricants fly as he worked faster and faster. “O-Oh Primus…oh Primus.” Wing chanted a few times, squeezing his optics shut and hooking his servos a bit to press hard into the mesh lining. “Nng!” He wanted to stop before he overloaded again but it snuck by him too fast. “Oh Primus!” Wing’s voice dropped as his valve clammed down hard on his servos and a thick spurt of fluid erupted from his valve. He flopped back hard, pressing into the pillows, trying to keep his hand moving but the overload taking some of his mobility away as it rattled him.

            Coming down from the high, Wing pulled his hand free and dropped his legs hard. Doing his best to catch his breath, he just laid there for a while, just letting the afterglow wash over him. Though it didn’t last long as now Wing had irritated his heat and the craving for more ebbed its way over him.

            His valve clenched hard, irritated by the fact no transfluid had been left inside of him to calm the heat coding. It quivered and ached, wanting more, and he would give it more.

            Letting his arm fall off the side of the sofa, Wing felt around for his false spike. He held it against his chest and shuttered his optics offline. His servos played with it, rubbing the bumps and ridges for a few minutes before he mustered up the strength to sit up and get down onto the floor.

            Sitting back on his haunches, Wing stuck the false spike’s bottom to the floor and made sure it was suctioned there properly. He sighed, shuffling himself over it and sinking low enough that his valve kissed the top of it.

            "Mhm~" He moved back up and then down, just teasing himself and allowing his own lubricants to drizzle down he false shaft. He kept running his hands over his chest and stomach, taking in slow deep breaths and finally letting himself sink lower.

            Valve parting ways, the false spike slowly started to push up into him. Filling the open space rather snuggly, Wing let his head fall back. The pressure increased the more he dropped, and he felt the deeper mesh flexing to accommodate the spike.

            Gingerly, he rubbed slow circles on his outer node, pressing on it and even giving it a slight pinch from time to time until that dull pang of pleasure evolved into heat radiating down his thighs and up all the way to his wing tips.

            Servos working his valve, he slipped a servo on each side of the spike, feeling himself move up and down on it and the light pull his valve was giving. It was warm and slick, and he purred as each new drop provided just a little more lubricant to make for a rather rude noise. He didn't care if he was noisy, he was alone and boiling and needed relief.

            Rubbing the smaller nodes that lined Wing’s valve lips, the jet took in a shaky breath before dropping all the way down and wiggling his hips hard. Moving his frame in a wave like motion, he teetered back and forth until the heat coding was nearly completely fogging his processor.

            He hadn't noticed his mouth was wide open and he was sticking his glossa out. Didn't feel the drool trails streaming from either side of his mouth or the fact that Drift’s name had seeped past his lips once in a while.

            "Mah~!" Wing picked himself up an inch and dropped back down, his valve lips touching the floor a moment before he lifted a bit. "Oh~" Moving his free hand down to his spike, he tried his best to stoke it in time with his thrusts but found himself having to stop once in a while to keep his balance.

            Soon he was rising and falling quickly enough that his wings rattled loudly against his back, and he couldn't hear anything other his own desperate hisses and whines. Not even the door that had creaked open behind him and soft click of it shutting. He hadn't heard the footsteps that came to an abrupt stop as they entered the living area.

            All his attention was put to chasing down that overload that had been so close to his reach that he desperately tugged at his own spike and kneaded his outer node. His hand movements lost their rhythm and became jagged as the first hint of overload slammed into Wing’s frame. Intensified by his heat, he arched forwards, mouth open and golden optics glistening as he sank all the way down on his false spike. He twitched, unable to move himself as his valve convulsed and chomped down, trying to get a little more of the spike into him but already it had been at its max.

            Hand shaking on his own spike, a clear stream of hot transfluid spurt from the tip of his spike to splatter on his chest plate and hand. It dripped to the floor, mixing with the absurdly large puddle of lubricant his valve had deposited during his self-service session.

            As his frame relaxed and he regained a bit of movement, he slouched forwards and panted. His hand fell from his spike and node, hanging by his sides limply. He sighed as he already felt the hunger for more ebbing over him as he now irritated his heat. His valve throbbed almost painfully, wanting him to start moving again but he was tired and covered in coolant.

            "Ahem..." Wing stiffened and sat up straight, optics rotating as his finials perked up to a voice not his own. He twisted slightly, looking over his shoulder to see Drift standing by the door with a bag in his arms and a candy bar handing from his mouth.

            "How long have you been standing there?" There was no hiding the mess or the fact he was sitting on a false spike considering Drift could probably see it from behind.

            "Long enough." Drift’s nose twitched at the much stronger scent in the air. It was intoxicatingly wonderful and he felt this strange warmth spread from his cheeks right up to the tips of his finials. "I... I ah...got your candy." Turning slightly to set the bag down, Wing stood up and wiped the transfluid off his chest and forced his spike back into its housing despite it protesting it didn't want to by pushing hard against the panel cover.

            It was one of the first times Drift had seen Wing avoid his gaze and look down at the floor, and then he did that thing with his wings again. They flapped and flared against Wing’s back, and Wing himself pulled on his servos.

            "Why do you keep doing that?" Drift asked, and then saw the sudden confusion on Wing’s face. "You keep moving your plating."

            "I'm asking you if you want to be my mate. You no doubt can tell I have been on an active heat cycle?" Drift had to have known, Wing’s scent was so strong by now.

            "Well yeah but, you never said anything about it so I figured you didn't need help. Or you had some fancy technique for it."

            "Drift! I have been asking you for days! Like this!" Wing flared his wings again and puffed himself out. "All fliers ask that way!"

            "How was I supposed to know?! Do I look like a jet?! Why couldn't you have just asked me! I would have said yes!"

            Wing was about to yell back at him but stopped. Drift would have accepted? Drift was actually interested in courting with him?

            Wing covered his face, embarrassed that he should have known Drift wasn't familiar with Jet mating habits. All this time he thought Drift had been ignoring him when in reality he just had no idea.

            "You actually would have accepted my offer?" A deep pang of pleasure shot through Wing’s groin and he shifted a bit as his spike pressed against the hatch plating.

            Drift nodded as he slowly moved over to Wing and let his chin rest on the jets shoulder. He sighed and kissed the side of Wing’s damp cheek while his hands lightly touched at Wing’s stomach and hips.

            "I wanted to ask you, but you seemed too well off. I figured you had someone else helping you." Kissing up a thick neck cables, Drift listened to Wing groan. His optics glossed over, pushing his scorching panel against Drift’s rather warm one. A loud chuffed vent escaped Wing as he felt Drift cup his panel and massage at it. Feeling a bit weak in the knee joints, Wing had to lean on Drift for a bit of support until Drift was pushing forwards into him.

            Having to back up Wing took a few steps until he felt the sofa bump his calves, and he let himself fall back on it. Propping himself in the corner, he parted his legs and displayed himself for Drift while opening his panel.

            Drift, feeling the tips of his finials burning, let himself drape over Wing’s frame. Showering the knight in kisses and cuddles, he let his own spike out, letting it jut free and rub across Wing’s inner thigh.

            Drift moved his hips back and forth, rubbing the underside of his spike against Wing’s inner thigh for a while until a thick spurt of pre fluid dribbled from his own spike tip and smeared across the plating.

            Wing’s frame responded, his valve clenching on nothing and lubrication in preparation for Drift.  He felt his tank cramping up which made him whine from the unwanted bits of discomfort, though it would all be relived soon.

            "Drift..." Wing’s voice was breathy, needy for him, and he pulled on Drift’s hips until Drift’s spike bumped hard against the swollen valve folds.

            "Mhm~" Drift arched a bit, loving how warm and wet Wing was against his throbbing cord. Wing in such a desperate mood for interfacing mixed with his heat sent all had Drift’s arousal shooting through the roof. "Ready?" Drift asked, nosing the head of his spike against Wing’s valve ring a few times to help it relax. Though after Wing’s display earlier Drift didn't doubt his valve was ready for him.

            "Yes." Was all it took and Drift pushed his hips all the way against Wing. Sheathing his entire spike up into the warm wet mech folds, he felt Wing arch hard under him and gasp. The intrusion was more than welcome and Wing let him know by squeezing his valve calipers down hard onto Drift’s flaring spike.

            Dragging his spike out painfully slow, he jerked hard back into Wing to make sure reentry was quick.

            Drift continued this technique for a few minutes, just getting a feel for Wing and taking in every small noise the knight made into the side of his audio.

            He would feel Wing quivering under him, his servos digging deep into his hips seams as he tried to get Drift as close to him as possible.

            "F-Faster." Wing said between thrusts, holding onto Drift as the pace changed and the thrust became smoother and sharper. Angled to strike at Wing’s ceiling node, he had the jet jarring under him and gasping for more.

            Drift watched him closely, kissing his nose and cheeks and giving him little nuzzles of comfort from time to time. He loved it when he reached down between the two of them and rubbed his thumb against Wing’s outer node, drawing out this long low deep groan from him.

            Wing bounced as Drift’s hips worked him over harder, his groin striking Wing’s aft hard enough to scuff the paint off. Though it was what Wing needed, what he craved, Drift knew he was lost someplace behind the haze of his own heat. It fogged his processor to the point when Drift looked into his optics all he saw was a bot lost in a fog of bliss.

            Wing’s face screwed up suddenly, and he tucked his head down until his chin was by his chest. Squeezing his optics shut, he roared through clenched denta as a powerful overload rattled his processor.

            Hips bucking up, Drift rivaled it by slamming down, and forcing their hips flush together. Continuing to push, he bent Wing’s hips up, lifting them off the sofa a bit.

            "Mnhn!" Arching and kicking out his legs, Wing howled into Drift’s neck as the ex con pulled him close and kept pushing into him. He tried his best to ride out Wing’s overload, feeling just how powerful it had been for him as his valve mesh was rippling so hard it had Drift seeing stars.

            Following Wing, Drift’s spike throbbed along with the valve walls, spurting out a sticky stream of transfluid into the confined space. Drift kept thrusting, riding out his own overload until finally he collapsed onto Wing and panted into his neck.

            He didn't look up until he felt Wing rest his hands on his back and start to play with his spinal strut bumps. Something Wing liked to do to help Drift relax.

            When Drift mustered up the strength to sit up and look at Wing with tired optics, he smiled. The hazy look had faded and the Wing he recognized as smiling up at him. His white face still had touches of pink here and there, but that smile was the same.

            "Feel better?" Drift asked as he laid back down, resting his hot cheek against Wing’s shoulder. Drift felt Wing’s valve flutter at the question, and he moved his hips a bit so his spike was very slowly working and out of the very tired valve.

            "Much..." Wing dimmed his optics, enjoying the much more loving thrust now that he was a bit more clear-minded and not being commanded by instinct. He let out a content sigh, finally offlining his optics and simply just enjoying the love making until Drift’s hips finally settled and he pulled out.

            As Drift stood up, Wing grabbed his hand and tugged lightly.

            "Drift...would you mind..." Wing was hesitant at first, "cuddling a little more. Jets often like to...well we are affectionate after a court and..." He trailed off when Drift pulled his wrist free. At First Wing thought Drift didn't want to but was delighted when Drift got the candies he had earlier requested and sat down by him.

            Sitting up with Drift’s help, they both sank back into the cushions, Wing cuddling against Drift with a mouth full of energon goodies. He purred as Drift flicked on Wing’s holo screen to a random show and just relaxed with him.

            "Are you going to be flapping your wings at me again tomorrow?" Drift asked as he kissed the bridge of Wing’s nose and got a nod in response. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> im mundane im sorry


End file.
